Home
by PuppyDogJou
Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya is on his way home after a year and a half of living in America, and gets an unexpected surprise at the airport. KaibaxJou One-shot OOCness.


Lime Rocker: Hay! It's been a while since I've gotten anything up here. I'm so sorry about that. Here's the beginning of my Spring Break writing frenzy.

This is dedicated to my roleplaying partner: **RadiantOblivion**! Our puppyshipping roleplay is amazing and you are the coolest person ever! ^.^ I hope you enjoy this one-shot!

Story: Home  
Pairing: KaibaxJou  
Type: One-shot  
Rating: T for teen  
Warnings: Yaoi (this means MalexMale pairing. If this is something you aren't comfortable with, please stop reading now.) Also, Kaiba is a bit OOC

Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya is on his way home after a year and a half of living in America, and gets an unexpected surprise at the airport. KaibaxJou

Disclaimer: I'm sad to say that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If I did there'd be a little less card games and a little more boy love! Oh and Anzu would be nonexistent. =)

* * *

_He was going home! _It was the single most thought that ran through Jounouchi Katsuyas head as he stared out the small window at white nothingness. It felt like he had been away for so long. In reality, it had been a year and a half, but to Jou it had felt like an eternity.

It had taken some time to get used to America. Orlando was hot, and standing out in the sun all day was different for the blond. It had been a great experience though, the internship. Jou had mad so many friends, and he would miss them. But Japan was calling him home, and if he had to choose between his new friends or Yuugi and the gang, there would be no competition.: Yuugi would win.

Jounouchi had emailed the gang many times, getting caught up with things back home, and telling them what he was up to. It was good to hear from all of them, but it was nothing compared to hanging out with them in person. He missed the countless trips to the arcade, and just playing games at Yuugi's house. Hell, he was even missing Kaiba. Katsuya turned to look at his hands resting calmly in his lap.

That hadn't ended on a good note.

He had gone to tell Mokuba -- after all, Jou considered the little bundle of joy his friend as well. After Battle City, during his senior year, the younger Kaiba had invited the gang over a lot. They'd gotten to know each other, and their friendship grew. Jounouchi wasn't going to lie, it gave him a sense or pride to be able to say Mokuba liked him the best. It was foolish and elementary, but true. During the summer he and the kid were practically inseparable.

So, it was only natural Jou felt the need to tell the little guy he'd be leaving for a while. Mokuba was obviously upset, but he supported Katsuya. He understood the importance of the internship and was happy for him, despite the fact he was going to miss the blond. So, the hardest part was over; telling the raven haired boy.

Through his relationship with Mokuba, Jounouchi and Kaiba had developed some kind of twisted truce. Jou hadn't thought much about telling the CEO about his departure. He simply figured the brunet wouldn't care. For an odd reason the realization hurt. What the businessmen thought about him, somewhere along the line, had started to matter.

When he was leaving the mansion after spending some time with Mokuba, he wasn't expecting to run into the moody businessman. Mokuba had given him a big hug, which Jounouchi willingly returned. "See ya kid." He ruffled his hair and made his way down the stairs and towards the door to slip his shoes on.

"Leaving already, pup?"

Katsuya turned to see a smirking Kaiba leaning against the wall. Jou smiled, ignoring the puppy comment… Kaiba had stopped using the 'mutt' and 'worthless dog' names, and the blond put up with the softer insults. He stood, shoes now on and nodded, "Goodbye, Kaiba." He would hold up their civil 'put up and get along' truce and say goodbye to the brunet. There was no harm in that.

A slender eyebrow raised, "Goodbye? Since when were you one for etiquette, Pup?" Seto crossed his arms, a playful smirk still planted on his face. Jou couldn't remember when the two of them had started joking with each other so casually, but the change was more then welcomed with the blond.

"I figured the situation called for it this time." It was a simple statement, and Jou hadn't put much thought behind it. Seeing the questioning look from the other, Jounouchi sighed, "I leave for America tomorrow. I got the internship with one of Otogi's partnering company." He smiled.

No, Jounouchi Katsuya was not a businessman, he was an entertainer -- an artist-- and that's exactly what he was going to do. "They have a paid internship, and I got the position I wanted." He smiled, "I'll get to paint and be around children." He'd be working in a theme park as one of the characters, and work on drawing a variety of different things for them. Jou could barely contain his excitement when he had first heard.

That's when things got messy. Jou didn't understand why, but one moment Kaiba was smirking in a casual manor, casual for Kaiba anyway, and the next glaring at him for all he was worth.

"Uh… Kaiba-"

"So that's it?" The brunet snapped, "You're just going to up and leave without telling anyone?" He moved towards the blond, blue eyes holding his anger clearly.

Jou blinked, "Not tell… Everyone knows I'm leaving. They have for weeks now." There was something about the CEO's behavior that had Katsuya almost… frightened.

"Is that so? And how long has Mokuba known?" Kaiba glared, moving towards the blond. He growled seeing the other rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Damn it, Jounouchi."

Brown eyes turned towards the fist that had just slammed into the wall next to him. He blinked at it for a moment, before he turned his own glare at Kaiba. "What's your problem?" He shouted. Jou hadn't a clue as to why the other teen was so pissed off. "There are other companies out there, other then Kaiba Corp.!" That had to be it, his company was one of the most important things to the CEO. He was mad because Jounouchi was working for another company. "Otogi worked hard, and stuck his neck out for me to get this job. You have no right to get on me for it!" Jou spun around, flinging the door open.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" the president of Kaiba Corporation shouted at the retreating back.

Jounouchi turned to glare again at the elder Kaiba, "Can't you be happy for someone else for once?" He slammed the door and left.

….

Turbulence shaking the plane, brought Jou from his thoughts. That had been their first fight in almost a year. It was the one thing the blond regretted more then anything, leaving things like that.

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen we are about to land in Domino International Airport. At this time we ask that your seats and tray tables be in their up right positions and your seatbelt fastened. Please turn off all electronic devices."**_

Sighing, Jou listened to the snaps of the chairs and trays being put up. Finally, he was almost home. Topaz eyes drifted towards the window, watching the clouds give way to the beautiful landscape of Japan. He could see the city from there, a smile spreading across his lips.

And there was the tallest building of them all, Kaiba Corporation. The entire thing had left a bad taste in Katsuya's mouth, and an empty hole in his chest. Would Kaiba even talk to him again… did he even want to talk to the blue-eyed teen? Jou felt horrible about how he left things, but that still didn't excuse Kaiba for the way he acted.

There was a bump, and a loud rushing sound, as the plan hit the ground. _**"Welcome to Domino Japan. We will be arriving at the terminal shortly. Thank you for flying with us. If you are staying with us to Nagasaki then I ask that you please remain seated. Thank you."**_

He'd worry about it later. For the moment, he would enjoy being home. Yuugi was supposed to be meeting him, and despite how tired he was it would be good to visit with his tricolor haired friend.

Before Jou knew it, they were docking at the terminal, and people were standing to grab there things. Jumping up, Jou grabbed his back pack, silently thankful he had a seat near the front. He couldn't wait to get off the small plane and out back home. God it felt good to stretch his legs.

With a contented smile, Jounouchi looked around, finding himself at the far end of the airport. Happy for the chance to stretch his legs before a forty minute car drive to Yuugi's house, Katsuya proceeded to make his way to baggage claim.

It was the one thing that annoyed Jou about flying. It took forever to get out of the place. He hadn't flown much in his life, but every time he had to wait forever for the people to get his bags on the conveyor belt. Even after Jou's long walk, the carousel had yet to start moving.

He shifted his wait, and moving his backpack to rest on his other shoulder for awhile. With his luck he would be waiting for a while… His scanned the area for his friends, wondering where they were. _'What a time not to have a cell phone…'_

"Jounouchi!"

Said blond turned around, eyes falling on a flash of black before it latched onto him. "Mo… Mokuba?" It was amazing to see him. "Man, look at you! You've gotten so tall." It was true, he was almost up to Jou's shoulder's now.

"Me? Look at you! You're all tan and glowing." Mokuba may have looked different, but he still acted exactly the same.

Jou laughed, "Not sure about the glowing part, but alright." He smiled, ruffling the others hair. "So what are you doing here?"

Mokuba's head tilted slightly and he blinked at Katsuya, "We're here to meet you. Didn't Yuugi tell you?"

"No…" Jou shook his head. "No one told me." He smiled and hugged the smaller again, "But it's a great surprise." The raven haired boy laughed, and returned the hug. "Wait… we?"

'_Did that really mean Kaiba…'_

Mokuba pulled at Jou's sleeve, "Yeah Seto's here too. He's talking to one of the flight attendants." He pulled the blond toward the escalator. "Come on."

"Kaiba's here… " A loud siren started to blare and the red light on the carousel started to flash. "Ah! Wait, I have to get my suit case."

"No you don't. Seto will have them delivered to the house." Mokuba explained as he continued to pull his friend up the moving stairs. "So I want to know everything. You can't leave out a detail. How was it? Did you like America? Was it hot there?" The younger boy's mouth ran a mile a minute, and all Jounouchi could do was shake his head a smile. Mokuba paused in the middle of the room, people walking all around them. "Wait, don't answer any of that." He turned to look at Jou with a serious expression, "How are you? Jet lag can be a bitch."

That almost had Katsuya on the floor laughing, he settled for a big smile, "I'm tired yeah…" Mokuba gave him a disbelieving look. "Alright fine, I'm exhausted. But it feels amazing to be back home."

"Yeah, you do look like shit." the younger nodded.

"Language, Mokuba."

Jounouchi couldn't move. So he was here, and Katsuya had no idea how to take it. Was Kaiba still mad at him? Did he want to finish what Jou had run away from all that time ago? Why was his stomach doing flips?

"Seto, there you are. Good we can go home now." Mokuba pulled at the blond's sleeve again. "You can relax and take a nap if you want."

Katsuya looked puzzled, "But I terminated my lease on the apartment before I left."

There was a snicker behind him, "Obviously."

"Jou-kun, you're so silly." Mokuba laughed, "I meant home to the mansion. Seto says you're allowed to stay for awhile." He turned and pulled him along "So come on already. The sooner you're back into the swing of things, the sooner I can hear all your stories!"

Jou followed without much complaint, allowing Mokuba to drag him towards the limo. He could feel blue daggers on his back, and his jitters grew. The onyx haired boy pulled him into the long car, and sat him down on the long side, Mokuba sitting opposite his brother.

The ride was spent mainly with the younger Kaiba talking about what Jou had missed. Some knew information here and there, but most of it the blond had already gotten from his friends via email. Eventually though the bundle of energy ran out of things to talk about, and settled on listening to music. While Jounouchi enjoyed the quiet, the awkward silence between him and Kaiba was almost agonizing.

Subtly, Katsuya looked over at the blue eyed brunet. Some of the tension leaving his shoulders when he saw the other staring out the window. Being ignored was a hell of a lot better then being glared at. Jou didn't want to leave things the way they were, but at that moment, he was too tired and too overwhelmed to really do anything about it.

Mokuba's music was turned up loud enough that the blond could hear the muffled tones through the ear phones. For the first time since he started his journey home, Katsuya allowed himself to relax. His shoulders leaned forward as the blond sunk back into the plush leather of the automobile, head resting against the bend in the seat. Heavy eye lids slid over his tired topaz eyes and Jounouchi fell asleep.

….

"_**Hey…"**_

Something was pushing his shoulder…

"_**Hey… Wake up."**_

Sleep was a treasured thing to Jounouchi, couldn't they just let him sleep?

"_**Come on, Puppy. We're here."**_

With a moan, brown eyes blinked open. Jou sat up rubbing his eyes, "Wha?" It took awhile for his eyes to adjust on the blue orbs in font of him. "Kaiba?"

There was a chuckle, "Yes, Pup. Now come on we're here."

Still rubbing his eyes, Katsuya followed the taller teen out of the limo, slightly embarrassed that he had to be woken up. Mokuba's snickers weren't helping anything either.

"Are you hungry, Jou?" Mokuba lead them up the stairs and into the mansion.

The blond shook his head, "Naw, I'm fine." He smiled, hand moving away from his eye as he smiled down at the kid. It was amazing to finally be back home. He'd have to deal with things with Kaiba, but for the moment Jou was enjoying the fantastic feeling of being back.

The peaceful reflection was interrupted by the Kaiba's phone ringing. "I'll get it!" Mokuba yelled taking down the hall.

'_Someone's had too much sugar.'_ Jou laughed to himself, watching the boy bound off. The elder Kaiba cleared his throat behind the blond, causing him to suck in a breath. It was time to face the music…

Katsuya turned around to face the CEO. He kept his head down, unwilling to look at the other. "Look, Kaiba… I'm sorry about the way I left things. It was-Hay!" Jou was interrupted as he was pushed against the wall. He stared up at the brunet in shock, "K-Kai-?" Jounouchi was interrupted again, this time in a more gentle yet all the more shocking method.

Katsuya's entire body froze, lips numbed with the pressure from the others. He felt Kaiba's hand moving to his neck, fingers entwining in his golden hair. However, this kiss was over as soon as it started, "Don't even think about leaving again." the brunet husked in the blond's ear, sending shivers through Jou.

"What… Kaiba?" Jou stared wide eyes. _'Did he just… but why did he…'_

Seto growled, arm snaking around the blond's waist, "I'm not letting you leave again." He pulled the blond's chin up. "You miss understood me before. I acted the way I did, because I couldn't imagine coming home from work and not seeing you and Mokuba playing video games. I couldn't picture not seeing you around the mansion. I didn't know how to handle it, you told me so suddenly, my anger got the better of me."

It was odd, feeling so comfortable with the closeness between him and Kaiba, but it felt right, so amazingly right. "You mean…" he whispered, amber eyes drifting down to the others smirking lips. Was this why he couldn't stop thinking about it -- the reason his chest kept pounding and stomach flipping?

"Mine." Kaiba nipped Jou's bottom lip.

Jou was going to go with; yes, it was the reason. Katsuya smiled and nodded slightly, arms wrapping around the brunet's neck. "Yours."

"Can't you two get a room?" Mokuba's voice popped up behind the two teen's before their lips could meet again.

"Buzz off, Moki. You've had your time with him." Seto chuckled, hand drifting down to grab Jou's ass, causing the blond to jump and yelp.

....

"Jerk."

* * *

Lime Rocker: Well, what do you think? I wasn't sure about the ending, but I wanted it to end on a lighter note. =)

Please review and let me know what you think!!


End file.
